Take a Shot
by smkaial
Summary: 14 years ago, a 6 year old Kagome got an offer from a family friend to play basketball for the team he coaches. Little did she know what such a little thing could lead to. I don't own Inuyasha that right belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

**Take a Shot**

**AN**

**My first story hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Looking back I wonder if things would've turned out differently if I had turned down his offer 14 years ago. It's funny I can remember everything like it was yesterday...<p>

14 Years Ago

"Kagome!?" Dad yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked coming to the stairs.

"Tashio was wondering if you'd like to play basketball for the team he coaches." He told me.

"Um..." I thought.

"Think about it" he said then walked away.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw my older sister, Kikyo, arguing with my younger brother, Souta. Souta was 5, the youngest of us 3, only 1 year younger than me. Kikyo was 10, the eldest sibling. We could be twins if it weren't for the fact that she was 4 years older than I. Yes, I'm the middle child. 6 years old today.

"Kaggie! Happy birthday!" Kikyo said, forgetting about Souta and whatever they were fighting about.

"Thanks Kikyo!" I replied.

"Ha! I said it before you!" Souta said sticking out his tongue. In the morning he had woken me up to tell me happy birthday. I climbed on of the counters to get the cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet. When I heard the door open I freaked out and fell.

I braced myself for the hard impact of the floor, but someone caught me.

"If you're gonna play ball you need to stop being so clumsy birthday girl" a deep voice said.

"Thanks uncle Tashio." I said as he put me down, and gave me a box of frosted flakes.

"Dad! Uncle Tashio and the boys are here!" Kikyo yelled up to him. Soon enough we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey you're gonna play basketball?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet" I told him.

"Heh, probably not. No way, would a girly girl like you who always where's skirts be able to even dribble?" he asked.

"I'll have you know I can dribble very well thank you very much!" I lied. "Whatever that is" I added to myself. "And I'm going to play basketball"

"You will" uncle Tashio asked. I nodded when I saw Inuyasha roll his eyes and smirk.

Next Day

While my siblings and I were walking to school my friend came up to me.

"Hey Kimi" I said.

"Hey sis" I giggled when she said that.

"Sis?" I asked.

"Yeah well we have the same last name, we must be related" she told me as we reached the school.

"Haha well see you at lunch"

In Class

"Okay everyone partner up we're going to learn something new then work on it with our partners" everyone partnered up with someone. I didn't know who to go to. My friend, Ciara, was with her boyfriend, Inuyasha and his friend partnered up together, Kimi wasn't in my class, leaving me alone. A girl with long brown hair came up to me.

"Do you want to be my friend" she asked me.

"Um sure" I said.

"Great we can be partners now" she said, then we both sat down.

"I'm Kagome." I said.

"I'll call you Kags, I'm Sango." She said.

At lunch and recess me, Ciara, Kimi, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all hung out. We played chase the boys like usual. At one point the boys started throwing tanbark at me and the other girls.

Basketball Practice

I was there earlier than the rest of the team since uncle Tashio picked me up. Me, Inuyasha, and uncle Tashio went in the empty gym and Inuyasha started to shoot some hoops.

"Kagome" uncle Tashio said giving me a ball. "Show me your dribbling"

"Huh?"

"Like this" he showed me. I tried myself.

"Dribble with your fingertips not the palm of your hand" he told me. I nodded and tried again. This time controlling it better.

"Whoa she can actually dribble?!" Inuyasha yelled.

As everyone started to file into the gym the practice started. We did simple drills like: running to the line touching it and coming back, dribbling to the line and back while running, walking, and sprinting with both hands, shooting drills, and passing to different people each time a different way. When we were waiting to do the dribbling drill a guy, Patrick I think his name was, told me how to dribble.

"You don't dribble with your palm, you dribble like this, girl." He told me. I nodded not looking at his demonstration. "Hey girl! You need to learn this so you don't make our team loose when we play our first game."

"I already know how to dribble, boy!" I said frustrated. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

By the end of practice everyone had left and unfortunately no other girls had come during practice. "Great how'd I end up being the only girl on the team?" I thought.

At our first game one of my teammates passed the ball to well, no one, causing it to to almost go out, but I got it before it did. The problem was that I was in the corner, and as soon as I got the ball, number 11 was on me in no time. Number 11 was a big sweaty boy, and he just kept popping my bubble. Many of my teammates called out to me telling me to pass the ball to them. It seemed like forever until a whistle was blown. He got a foul for being too close.

And was way too close for comfort. He was all up on me. I had to keep stepping back, though the refs didn't notice my travel, just to keep from touching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Hi this is my first story hope you all like it. This story is based mostly on my experiences. Most of the people represent a person in my life. Though a lot if things will have to be changed from what actually happened to fit the story. Kagome's personality and other things with show more as she gets older. I'm thinking of skipping around for the younger years/grades and doing more for when she gets in 8th grade and high school.**

**I take constructive criticism eagerly. If you're someone that just says that you don't like the story then at least tell me what I can do better. Please don't leave rude comments either, I just find it pointless. If I spell any words wrong so sorry please correct me on spelling and anything else you find wrong with the story. Thanks leave a comment to tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yay chapter two is out! It was sort of a pain trying to figure out how to add the chapter though aha. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been really hectic lately. I had multiple projects and presentations, I had to do a play for school because I'm in the drama class, and I had to choreograph a dance for an audition (I injured myself during the audition xc). Also, since I'm the captain of a cheer team I had responsibilities with that. Man, I'm way to busy *sigh* excuses, excuses. Now, without further ado here's chapter 2 for you!**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>I continued to do basketball throughout the rest of 1st and also did it in 2nd grade too. Unfortunately, I was always the only girl on the team. My dad bought me a basketball hoop and gave me a basketball to practice with. When I was in 3rd grade, though, that's one of the moments in my life where I seemed to change the most.<p>

12 Years Ago

* * *

><p>"Okay, new seats!" the teacher, Ms. Frances, told us. There were many cheers from all the students. I just sat in the seat uninterested, resting my head on the desk. Usually I would cheer along with the others since I didn't like my seat, but I was a bit down. Kimi had moved to Arizona recently with her mom. She'd only come back in the summer.<p>

As the teacher called out where everyone sat, people would take out their belongings and drag as much as they could to their new seat then would go back for the rest. Soon enough the teacher called out my name. I got out my books and pencil case and walked over with all my stuff. I never understood why everyone carried so much papers and such. All you really needed were the books they gave you, a folder, and a notebook. I sat in the back with a girl, Ayame, and two boys, Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat next to me, Kouga across from him, and Ayame across from me.

I put my books in my new desk then sat down. Ayame smiled at me and asked "Kagome, right?" I nodded. "Cool! I'm Ayame. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends at recess and lunch?"

"No she's gonna play basketball with me, Miroku, and that wolf thing." Inuyasha protested.

"Well I'll just have to steal her away!" Ayame said.

"You can't she promised to go 1 on 1 with each of us at basketball practice!" Inuyasha told her.

"Oh I see you like her." Ayame teased.

"No! I just want to beat her on the court." Inuyasha protested.

"It's not like I could win. You and Kouga are demons. The only one I chance of winning against is Miroku." I said

"True, so ditch them and hang out with-"

"Kagome's table. It would be nice if you would pay attention to the lesson." Ms. Frances told us, cutting off Ayame.

"Hang out with me and my friends today Kagome" Ayame whispered to me earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"Maybe." I whispered back.

By the time recess came around Ayame dragged me out of the classroom and to the field. She took me to a spot where other girls were waiting.

"Okay this is Yura, that's Sango, and that's Rin." Ayame said pointing out everyone.

"I already know Sango" I said shyly.

"That's right! Sango always talks about you! It's about time you associate with girls! Those boys are always dragging you away. You don't know how long I've been wanting to hang out with you!" Ayame said.

"Hey speaking of boys they're coming" Yura warned. I turned around to see Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, and a few other boys coming our way. Then I was picked up by Ayame as she ran off. She reached a place on the field that was far out, almost off school grounds, and placed me behind a tree. She hid there with me and put a finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet.

"Hey, Kouga, Inuyasha, you smell her anywhere?" I heard Miroku ask.

"_Ayame, you know, Inuyasha and the guys will be really mad at you for, in their opinion, stealing me from them._" I whispered to her

"_Whatever, they don't intimidate me, and they can't control you_" she whispered back.

"Yeah I smell 'em, and I can hear them too," Inuyasha said as his voice got closer, "in fact, I can even see them." I turned to see him behind us.

"Hi Inuyasha! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to get you, now let's go." I could tell he was growing impatient. I sighed.

"Sorry Ayame, I better go." I said as I got up.

"Hey! You can't just leave! They don't control you!" Ayame told me.

"Yeah, I know. But, I did promise I'd play a game with them, and what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep promises?" I said softly with a smile.

"Okay fine, but you have to promise we'll hang out all day tomorrow!" she told me. I nodded as Inuyasha dragged me away. Once we reached the outside court, the bell rung signaling the end of recess. Inuyasha released a sigh of annoyance and glared at me.

"If you wouldn't have been prancing around with those girls in the grass we would've been able to fit at least one game in! Now we'll have to do it all at lunch!" he yelled. I flinched at his loud voice, but glared at him.

"Hey! Just because I wanted to hang out with some girls for a change doesn't make me the bad guy! So what if we have to play at lunch, it makes no difference!" I yelled back as we walked to class.

"Yes it does! Anyways why do you need to hang out with them, you have me and the guys as friends!" he said now with just a slightly raised voice.

"Well, yeah, I do, but I still want some female friends. I haven't had any since well, forever." I said as we reached the classroom and took our seats.

We had P.E. next so the class walked over to the gym where the teacher, Ms. Davidson was waiting. Once there we stretched while the teacher explained what we'd be doing. Today (and the rest of the week), we'd be learning how to dance, and doing 8 laps on the blacktop.

As we ran around the blacktop, I was the first girl, Kouga and Inuyasha where next to me, Miroku was a bit behind. We were ahead of all the other students as usual, we were the fastest in the school. While our class mates had 4 dots, representing the number of laps they had done, on the back of their hand we had 5. Once we were done with the run we got some water, then went back inside of the gym.

"Alright class, pick a partner of the opposite sex." The teacher said. There were many groans of disappointment. Slowly everyone got up and went to find a partner. I stayed sitting, hoping not to be noticed.

"Kagome!" two voices called out. I squeezed my eyes shut and hid my face in my hands, hoping to disappear by doing that. I then was very aware of the two demons who grabbed my arms.

"Go away Mutt, she's my partner!" Kouga told Inuyasha harshly.

"You beat it Wolf! Kagome doesn't want to dance with you!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha, Kouga there are plenty of other girls to partner up with. Instead of fighting, go pick someone else." I tried to reason.

"No way!" they both yelled at me. I just sighed. Suddenly Inuyasha let go of my arm, and just when Kouga was about to say something smug, Inuyasha kicked him right where it hurt. As Kouga was on the floor in pain Inuyasha walked away dragging me with him.

After School

At the end of school I walked to the back of the school to find my mom's car but instead I found my dad's. I got in the car and we talked about what happened during the day, though I never had much to tell. Usually it was the same old routine, but today I had a lot of things to tell him.

"So you can go home or come back to the office with me." my dad offered.

"The office!" I said excitedly. After a short drive we got to the office. I immediately raided the candy jar, taking as much as I could. Once I got all I could carry, I stuffed it in my pocket then ran over to the where the games were. I noticed there were some games on the table so I took a few. If anything was on that table anyone could take it. Since my dad works for 2K Sports, I always got to come to his office, play games downstairs, or play their game the old ones or the one they were working on at that moment. My mom even got to do mo-cap or motion capture before. They put in in a suit with all these round ball like sensors on it, and had her do some actions for the game, and then they animated it and put her in the game. Of course the person in the game doesn't actually resemble her except for her body type. Anyway my favorite game to play was Crazy Taxi. I ran over to the game with my spirits high, but my upbeat attitude deflated once I saw a person playing the game. It definitely didn't help that when this silver haired boy noticed me he gave me a look that said "you snooze you lose".

"Hi there Kagome! Do you want to play?" Inuyasha said with smile. Pretty suspicious… why would he smile? Despite my curiosity about why he was being so nice, I smiled and nodded stiffly. Laughed and said, "Well maybe after my friends."

"Friends? Who?" I asked.

"Oh, the guys from the team are here with me." Inuyasha said. He knew he was annoying me. Two can play that game.

"Oh really?! Where's Kouga I want to see him!" I said excitedly, then whispered (knowing he could hear), "_I was actually wanting to dance with him today rather than you…"_

"Why would you want to dance with that wolf?!" he screeched, jumping away from the game completely forgetting about it.

"Wouldn't you want to know" I said as I walked over to the game and picked up where he left off. He stared at me in a way that said "seriously?!' I just winked at him and continued to play Crazy Taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp, looks like that's all finished! Hooray! All 1695 words, not including author notes. Again so very sorry for not updated sooner. I've already started the third chapter and she'll be in eighth grade. Since most of this story is based off my experiences, there wouldn't be much to write about for the 4th through 7th grades. Anything important that happened in those grades could just be spoken about. You may think that the third graders seem pretty mature for their age and grade, but at the school I went to there were a lot of people who were very mature for their age, and used words that I don't even know the definition to now cx. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be out shortly is things don't get too hectic for me cx.<strong>


End file.
